ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruno Mars discography
American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars has released three studio albums, two EPs, twenty singles (seven as a featured artist) and five promotional singles. As of August 2014, Mars had sold over 100 million albums and singles worldwide. Seven of his singles are among the best-selling singles of all time: in order of release date, "Just the Way You Are", "Grenade", "The Lazy Song", "Locked Out of Heaven", "When I Was Your Man", "Treasure", and "Uptown Funk". As a performer, writer and producer, Mars' total single sales exceed 130 million copies. According to the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), he is the ninth-bestselling digital-single artist in the United States with sales of 40 million; His first two albums have sold 5.04 million copies in United States alone. In 2012, Mars was named 2011's best selling artist worldwide. After he signed with Atlantic Records in 2009, he composed (as The Smeezingtons) and sang guest vocals on the debut singles of American rappers B.o.B ("Nothin' on You") on the same year and Travie McCoy ("Billionaire") early on the following year. The former peaked at number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, in the Netherlands and the United Kingdom, and the latter also topped the Netherlands chart. That year Mars released his debut EP, It's Better If You Don't Understand, as a prelude to the October release of his first studio album Doo-Wops & Hooligans. Its singles "Just the Way You Are" and "Grenade" topped the charts in the US, Australia, Canada, New Zealand and the UK, and have been certified nine and seven times platinum, respectively, by the RIAA and six times platinum by Music Canada. The third single, "The Lazy Song", topped the charts in Denmark and UK. The album topped the charts in Canada, Germany, Switzerland and the UK, selling six million copies worldwide. In 2011, Mars recorded the single "It Will Rain" for the soundtrack of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1; it peaked at number three in the US and number two in New Zealand. That year, he also appeared on a number of collaborative singles. Mars' second album, Unorthodox Jukebox, was released in December 2012. Unorthodox Jukebox became an international success, reaching number one in the US, Australia, Canada, Switzerland, and the UK, also selling six million copies worldwide. When its singles "Locked Out of Heaven" and "When I Was Your Man" topped the Billboard Hot 100, Mars became the second-fastest artist (behind Elvis Presley) to have five number-one singles. Both singles have been certified six times platinum by the RIAA, with "Locked Out of Heaven" also being certified five times platinum by ARIA and MC, and "When I Was Your Man" certified four times platinum by the latter two organizations. In 2014 Mars provided vocals on Mark Ronson's "Uptown Funk", a single which topped the US, Australia, Canada, New Zealand and UK charts. It was certified eleven times platinum by the RIAA, twelve times platinum by ARIA and diamond by MC. His third studio album 24K Magic was released in November 2016. The album peaked within the top five in the US, Australia, Canada, New Zelanad, and the UK. Studio albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances Notes References Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies Discography